Lulu (Girls Against Boys)
Lulu or simply Lu (Nicole LaLiberte) is a villainess from the 2012 movie Girls Against Boys. She initially appears to be a woman looking to help her new friend get some form of justice after she is raped. But she quickly shows that she’s just a sadistic misandrist who kills a lot of innocent men throughout the movie, admitting that she gets a rush from killing. Lulu has just started a new job in a bar, and one evening she discovers her workmate Shae crying. It turns out Shae’s older boyfriend has just dumped her to try and revive his relationship with his wife and young daughter. Lulu takes Shae out after work and they end up with a group of young men in a bar and eventually go back to one of their places. At the end of the night one of them walks Shae home and ends up raping her in her own apartment after she resists his advances. Lulu takes Shae to a police station to report the rape, where Shae is told to fill out a form by a male officer. Whilst Shae is in another room doing this, Lulu spreads her legs and flashes the officer from the other end of the room which gets his attention. She walks up to him and asks if he wants to fuck her, and the two then leave and go off to a bedroom somewhere else. In the bedroom, Lulu blindfolds the officer and handcuffs him to the bed, she then grabs his pistol and runs it up and down his body, whilst the officer gets nervous and asks what she wants. Lulu puts the gun up against his groin and shoots but the chamber is empty. By this point the officer realises that she is serious and he is clearly scared, he frantically begs her for mercy and she puts the gun against his groin again. He continues begging and tells her that he has a daughter, she listens to his pleas for a while before firing again, this time successfully. Lulu then takes the blindfold off of him so she can enjoy looking into his eyes as he dies. Lulu meets back up with Shae later and tells her that they need to get justice for the rape themselves. The two girls go back to the apartment they partied at last night and demand to know the address of the rapist. The two roommates don’t realise Shae was raped but Lulu shoots them dead anyway once she gets the address. Lulu and Shae make their way to the rapist’s place of work, a workshop, and Shae knocks him out with a hammer. The girls tie him to a table and torture him, Lulu saws his feet off and Shae eventually gets her revenge by killing him via a gunshot to the head. After this, the two girls target Shae’s older ex who left her to go back to his family. They get in to his car just as he’s about to drive off, Lulu holds him at gunpoint in the back whilst Shae drives out to a wooded area. In the woods, they drag him out and he’s forced on to his knees at gunpoint by Shae. He begs for mercy and she realises that she can’t kill him because he hasn’t done anything wrong. Shae drops the gun and her ex uses the opportunity to run off into the woods, but Lulu grabs the gun off of the floor and shoots him in the back, killing him. The following day in a diner Shae tells Lulu that she doesn’t feel better for killing her rapist. She then suggests that Lulu enjoys killing and asks why, suggesting maybe Lulu had a messed-up childhood. Lulu says her childhood was fine, she expresses a hatred of men, and says that she kills because she can, and because it makes her feel powerful and gives her a rush. After all the madness of that weekend, Shae tries to return to her normal school life in the week. She starts spending time with a guy from her class, and after returning home late from a date with him, she finds Lulu in her apartment waiting to surprise her with a meal. Lulu starts questioning where Shae was, Shae says with friends. Shae later spends Halloween with the same guy from her class, he’s DJ’ing at a place with a live band. Unknown to them though, the jealous Lulu is also there, dressed in a masked costume and holding a sword. The masked Lulu uses an opportunity when she is alone with Shae’s new love interest to kill him. She acts playfully with her sword, and dressed as a pirate he grabs his fake sword thinking the two are going to have a sword fight. But Lulu slices him with her very real sword and leaves the corpse there for Shae to find. Shae returns to her apartment to find the bloody sword laid out on the table. A naked Lulu emerges from the shadows and says she killed him for them and starts playing with Shae’s hair. Shae grabs the sword on the table and slices Lulu in the same way that Lulu did to her love interest earlier. Lulu collapses to her knees and bleeds out, before eventually falling to the floor and dying. Gallery Lulu Girls Against Boys 01G.gif|Enticing a police officer Lulu Girls Against Boys 02G.gif|Putting a gun against his groin as he begs for mercy Lulu Girls Against Boys 03G.gif|She shoots him and wants to look into his eyes as he dies Lulu Girls Against Boys 04.jpg|Getting close to her victim Lulu Girls Against Boys 05G.gif|Killing an innocent man... Lulu Girls Against Boys 06G.gif|...and his roommate Lulu Girls Against Boys 07G.gif|Cutting the rapist's feet off Lulu Girls Against Boys 08G.gif|Dragging Shae's ex to the back and holding him at gunpoint Lulu Girls Against Boys 09.jpg|Shae has her ex on his knees at gunpoint as Lulu watches... Lulu Girls Against Boys 10G.gif|...but she can't kill him, so Lulu does Lulu Girls Against Boys 11G.gif|A play fight turns real as she kills Shae's new love interest Lulu Girls Against Boys 12.jpg|Shae finds the sword and a nude Lulu approaches... Lulu Girls Against Boys 13.jpg|...and says she killed him for them... Lulu Girls Against Boys 14.jpg|...but Shae slices Lulu with the sword, bringing her to her knees, and eventually killing her EvilBabes Unfiltered Full gallery: Lulu (Girls Against Boys) Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Bare Stomach Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corpse Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Full Face Mask Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Leather Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Misandrist Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Mutilator Category:Nail Polish Category:Nude Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Sword Category:The Vamp Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Torturer Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased